


Night Changes

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 1: ache</p>
<p>Blaine Anderson-Hummel thought that the night that he and Kurt would consummate their marriage would be a story to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Changes

Blaine Anderson-Hummel thought that the night that he and Kurt would consummate their marriage would be a story to remember. 

Instead he was sitting at the edge of his bed wincing as Kurt ran to get some ice outside their hotel room. 

The wedding hours earlier, was better than Blaine could ever imagine. Between Kurt planning the entire thing and looking more beautiful than ever, the vows and the tearful kiss, he couldn’t imagine a more perfect day. 

Now he was sitting there waiting for Kurt with a swollen ankle because in their not so patient ways of trying to rip their clothes off each other, Blaine fell off the bed. Right on his ankle, which managed to swell not even a minute after he got up. Kurt, being the worrying husband apologized, practically picked up Blaine to risk further injury, placed him on the bed and yell that he was going to get ice before running out the door.

Blaine was two seconds away from getting up in search for Kurt against his better judgment, when his husband came in with an ace bandage and knelt in front of Blaine. As he started to unravel the bandage, a man with what seemed to be a medical bag came into the room. 

Blaine looked down at Kurt with curious eyes before Kurt smiled gently at him and explaining who the man was.

“B, he’s the hotel doctor, who I managed to find in the lobby and asked him to look at your ankle.” The ache in Blaine’s ankle reminded him of his pain, so he nodded to the doctor to inspect it. 

As the doctor knelt down to get a feel of Blaine’s injury, Kurt sat down next to Blaine and Blaine’s head found itself on his husband’s shoulder. Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead softly as the doctor explained it was just a minor sprain and that he should ice it and not walk on it for the next few days. 

As they thanked the doctor and he bid them goodbye, Blaine remembered that they were leaving for their honeymoon tomorrow. He frowned, as he looked down at his ankle that the doctor wrapped in the ace bandage.

“I don’t think it’ll fix itself by staring at it B.” Kurt’s voice broke him out of the moment and he looked up at his husband. 

His husband. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of being able to call or think of Kurt as his husband. A smile lit up his face and Kurt smiled back before smirking at Blaine. 

“Mr. Anderson-Hummel, what are you thinking?” Blaine asked

“I’m thinking whether or not you have a sprained ankle, we are going to make the rest of this night, a night to remember,” Kurt replied while practically undressing Blaine with his eyes. He helped Blaine lean up against the pillow before placing a pillow under Blaine’s injured ankle. 

Blaine’s eyes widened, before breaking out into a grin.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He responded, before Kurt threw his head back and laughed before giving him the best blowjob of his life.

“Best night ever,” Blaine whispered before Kurt came up for air and started kissing his entire face.


End file.
